Dark Day and Age
by shardon A
Summary: A great evil has once again risen and when our hero, Link, goes to face off with it once again, somthing very unexpected happens... ->-> read more! this summary is only letting you in on a small fraction of the plot. You'll like it. PLEASE R/R thanks!
1. Appeal to the Sages

I don't own Link, Zelda characters, or anything else. The first 3 chapters are short poems, but, its going to be a long fic I hope, the chapers following chapter 3 will be much longer, think of 1-3 as a prelude, enjoy (  
Appeal to the Sages  
  
Sage of the Wind, Sage of the Earth, Hear my plea -  
  
An evil uprising has been growing in the North. -  
  
The same evil once destroyed by me. -  
  
Lend me your powers once more. -  
  
Give me the strength to overcome the evil, rising in the North. 


	2. Account of the Wind Sage

Account of the Wind Sage  
  
Yes, I feel the Demon as well  
  
An apparition of evil, from the fires of Hell  
  
-  
  
Once long ago, and evil so cruel  
  
Terrorized the kingdom, known as Hyrule  
  
-  
  
None of the pieces fall where they've been placed  
  
This evil long ago, was thought to be erased  
  
-  
  
Like a mist it has come, it has seeped through a crack  
  
With your own sword, you must seal it back  
  
-  
  
I call on the powers of which I control  
  
The power of Wind is yours to unfold  
  
-  
  
Good luck to you Link, I wish you the best  
  
With the Masters Sword, put Gannon to rest 


	3. Account of the Earth Sage

Account of the Earth Sage  
  
Great warrior I will provide you with aid  
  
Though you must not be afraid  
  
-  
  
You come to us with great courage and strength  
  
But your quest, I'm afraid, will be of great length  
  
-  
  
My power is yours, it is of great worth  
  
You now control the power of Earth  
  
-  
  
You must go quickly, go now, make haste  
  
The evil is growing, we've no time to waste  
  
-  
  
As I bid you adieu, I've one last request  
  
With the Masters Sword, put Gannon to rest 


	4. Temple of Time

Temple of Time  
  
Link walked down the marble hallway. It stirred many memories. He remembered when he had lost Navi here, and when the sages had called upon him long ago. He also remembered that it was here that he had drawn the Masters Sword from its pedestal, and used it to seal Gannon away in the Sacred Realm. And it was here, where he had put the sword back. Many years had passed since that day, but Link hadn't gotten much older, since 5 years after that day, he went to live in Kokiri Forest. The time had come again to seal away Gannon, hopefully for good this time.  
  
As he walked into the octagonal room, he looked to the large columns. They towered over him, but not as much as they seemed to all those years ago. Next he looked to the ceiling. It was a large dome, with a very small opening at the peak. It was there that he had last seen his fairy Navi fly away. That was a grim memory for Link. He missed Navi; it was nice to have someone to talk to when he got lonely.  
  
Finally he looked to the center of the room where the legendary sword stood, blade first, in its pedestal. Its pommel was made of a black shiny stone, cut into a three dimensional pentagon. The grip and crossbar were a bluish-purple stone, and the crossbar spread out like the wigs of an eagle. The blade was long and straight, and came to a point at the end. In the middle of the crossbar was a diamond shaped golden stone, just below the blade. Just above the golden stone, was an engraving on the blade. It was a pyramid made of three equilateral triangles, known as the Triforce. It was also engraved on the pedestal.  
  
Link walked slowly towards it with an unusual gait. He was re-living his past experiences in his mind. He grasped the handle with his right hand and pulled. It took almost no effort to pull out the blade, and it felt good, like the sword was back where it belonged. The scabbard magically appeared on his back as it did before. The main color of the scabbard was a dark, shiny blue, the same color as the handle and crossbar on the sword. It had an exotic golden vine pattern on it.  
  
Link was very skilled in the art of swordplay. In a vibrant array of movements, Link swung the sword around; then, using his magic to fuel it, performed a tornado spin.  
  
Link was then surrounded by an aura of light. He was transported to the Realm of the Sages, where the sages had one last gift for him. It was the Light Arrows; they had the power to pierce pure evil.  
  
"Good luck Lin.." began the Sage, but was cut off by a blinding flash. 


	5. Dark Reunion

Dark Reunion  
  
Link found himself in total unending darkness. He fired a light arrow to see what was out there, but he saw nothing. He fired another, then another, until he was drained of magic power, but still saw nothing.  
  
A demonic laughter broke out. It surrounded Link, consumed him, like the laughter was the darkness itself.  
  
"So we meet again." called the voice.  
  
"It can't be," thought Link, "but it is!"  
  
"I do not yet have solid form," said the voice," Therefore I cannot physically harm you. I guess ill have to send you to a slower death instead. Not that anyone will be trying to kill you, I just don't believe you can survive where you'll be." The laughter broke out again.  
  
For only the second time in his 18-year life, Link was scared. He was scared that he would die, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Farewell, HERO!" this time the laughter boomed like thunder, and Link once again found himself in an aura of light, being lifted up. Link blacked out.  
  
He found himself on a cold hard surface. It was rocky, and grayish in color, with 2 yellow lines running down the center. All of the sudden, a deafening horn rang out.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted a man, from the window of the car that had just narrowly avoided running him over. 


	6. World of Chaos

World of Chaos  
  
Link sat up and quickly scanned the area. Another car was approaching, but the driver was on the phone, and took no notation Link was there. Link quickly dropped flat on his back and withdrew his bow, and as the car passed over him, popped the back right tire. The car swerved out, then came to a halt.  
  
"What is this place?" thought Link.  
  
He sprang up, and ran into a back ally. From here, he could here the man ranting about his tire. He didn't know what to do, and not to mention he was drained of magic.  
  
"Hey, over here!" called a voice.  
  
Link drew his sword, and walked to where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Ah! Put the sword up! I'm trying to help you!" said a girl as she came out from behind the trashcan she had been crouching behind.  
  
Link did not put his sword up, but approached with caution.  
  
"That was quite a stunt you pulled out there in the road. You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not." said Link, acting calm, "Could you lead me to your nearest potions shop?"  
  
"Potions shop?! What do you mean potions shop? And what's with the cloths man?"  
  
"I've never seen anyplace like this! What were those machines out there? I managed to wound one, but the master survived!"  
  
Link was confused. He had never seen a car, or anything else in this New World. After all, he had just been thrown one thousand years into the future.  
  
"You can't just go shooting peoples car tires with arrows! You'll get arrested!"  
  
"What is arrested?" asked Link  
  
"You know, arrested! Locked up! Put in a big cage! And why are you carrying that sword around? You're pretty weird, you know that?"  
  
Link was fairly intelligent, and it was all starting to make sense to him.  
  
"What year is this?" asked Link.  
  
"2003! Where have you been for the past year?!"  
  
"Well, not here." said Link calmly, "The last time I remember, I was being talked to by the evil sorcerer Gannon, in the year 1006."  
  
"What?! You're joking, right." She paused, "right?"  
  
By this time the angry mob of people who saw Link pop the tire in the streets had found out where he was, and Link and the girl heard them coming.  
  
"Quickly! Follow me! You can hide out in my apartment, that mob doesn't sound happy, I think they called the cops!"  
  
Link ran and followed the girl to a big building.  
  
"Is this where you live?!" exclaimed Link.  
  
"Yeah, why, where did you live?"  
  
"Well, I lived in a hollowed out tree."  
  
"What?!" said the girl, "That's crazy!"  
  
They entered the elevator, and rode to the fifth floor. 


	7. Rise of the Sorcerer

Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I didn't expect everyone to like it so much, don't worry, mores on the way! This chapter takes place in Gannon's Castle, so, don't get all confused and think you missed a chapter, you didn't, change of scenario, haha, enjoy!  
  
Rise of the Sorcerer  
  
The Dark Castle had a constant cloud over top of it. The Castle once belonged to the Princess Zelda, but was taken under siege by Gannon's forces during the night. He captured Princess Zelda, for she was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, and that was the last piece of the Triforce Gannon needed.  
  
Link hadn't realized it, but when he was transported to the future, Gannon captured his Triforce piece as well. "Ah, I now have everything I need to return to power!" exclaimed Gannon, "The Earth Sage to give me a body, the Wind Sage to give my body breath! And three Gods to fight for me! This is a glorious day indeed! And with Link in a different time period, nothing can stop me!" And he was right, nothing could stop him.  
  
Gannon took over the Triforce with a spell so powerful, that it took hours to conjure, and not even a God could stop it once cast. He withdrew the Gods from the Triforce, Dinn, Farore, and Nayru. They now had no choice but to be Gannon's soldiers.  
  
Dinn's Fire would burn forth, scorching anything in his way. Nayru, the Goddess of Love, had turned into the Goddess of Hate, and could make almost any being serve the Dark Realm's forces. Farore's Wind could level entire cities as if they were piles of feathers. With these powers at his aid, Gannon was nearly unstoppable.  
  
Finally Gannon turned to the Sages and commanded them to give him a body, and life. At first they refused, but when the very Gods they worshiped ordered it to be done, it was done. And so Gannon returned to power.  
  
"I can feel that you're still alive Link!" thought Gannon, "But that can be fixed. Ready or not, here I come!" 


	8. Hidden Power

Ok, back to Link and the girl he met, hope you like it!  
  
Hidden Power  
  
As the two entered the apartment Link stared with amazement.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" asked the girl.  
  
"What's coffee? Is it food?"  
  
"Well, sort of, it's a drink. It's good, Try it!  
  
"Okay, thank you." Said Link  
  
"Oh! By the way, my name's Mika. What's yours?  
  
"My name? Oh, my names Link."  
  
"Link huh? Well, nice to meet you Link." said Mika  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
Mika went over to the sink to fill the coffeepot up, and as she turned it on, Link jumped up.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Link said excitedly.  
  
"Do what?" Mika responded.  
  
"How did you make that stream come out of that hole?!"  
  
"Oh!" she laughed, "This is called a sink. If you turn this knob, cold water comes out, but if you turn this knob, hot water comes out!"  
  
"That's amazing!" said Link, still wide eyed.  
  
After a few minutes Link stopped staring around the room, he then moved to the window. The apartment was high up in the middle of town, so Link had a pretty good view of all the cars, and other things, that Link had never seen.  
  
"Here's your coffee." said Mika  
  
"Thank you," said Link as he took a sip, "Ouch! It's hot! You didn't tell me it was hot!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I forgot!" she laughed a bit, " Why don't you just let it cool a while, and I'll tell you all about the New World you're in!"  
  
Mika told Link all about cars and how they weren't evil , and about all the new weapons they had, so Link didn't have to carry a sword and a bow. Of course, Link still insisted on carrying his sword , bow, and his other things, for he knew their true potential . Link also explained how and why he was warped into 2003.  
  
"You're coffee's probably cool by now, try it!" said Mika.  
  
Link took a sip of coffee, and as he did, something strange occurred.  
  
"That's odd," Link paused a moment, "when I drank this coffee, some of my magic replenished. Could you fill these bottles with that stuff for me?"  
  
Link finished his coffee, and his magic was fully restored. Mika then filled up the two bottles and handed them back to Link. While talking about Link's past, Mika looked out the window, only to see that a fight was going on in the parking lot.  
  
"Oh great! Those two are at it again! I'm calling the cops before someone gets shot!" Mika said.  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle it!" said Link happily.  
  
Link ran out on to the balcony, and jumped over the railing, down into the fight. His fight instincts immediately kicked in, and he knocked one of the two boys out. The other boy, who looked about Link's age pulled a pistol out of his back pocket, and began firing at Link. At that point, Link decided that the boy was a threat, and was to be killed. Link rolled aside and then drew his sword. He swiftly parried, knocking the gun out of the boy's hand, and then he went for the finishing blow. Link had the sword against the boy's throat when Mika screamed, "Link wait! Don't kill him!" she was silent for a few seconds, "I know him."  
  
The boy tried to punch Link while he wasn't looking, but Link moved his head aside, and when he did, something on the boys hand caught his eye.  
  
"What's that on your hand?" Link asked.  
  
"It's a birthmark! Now get off of me punk!  
  
"Oh shut up Syrus!" Mika shouted, "Link would've killed you by now if it weren't for me calling him off!"  
  
That mark, is a Triforce piece, the Triforce of Courage, I can feel it! You're my descendant, and even though Gannon took my Triforce piece, you still have yours. So, if Gannon has all three pieces, and you still have the Triforce of Courage," Link paused, "That must mean that when I got thrown through time, the Triforce split into two Triforces! Syrus, I'm sorry for trying to kill you, but this is much more important than that, you have to come with Mika and me. We have to find the descendants of Gannon and Princess Zelda now! 


	9. Gannon's Arrival

Gannon's Arrival  
  
"I can't believe this, how could there be two Triforces?" Link said.  
  
Just then the ground began to tremble, and in the distance, a huge cloud of smoke and flames erupted into the sky. The three were shaken so much; they fell to the ground.  
  
"Okay, what just happened?!" Shouted Syrus. The Earth again began to tremble, and another explosion happened.  
  
"Oh no." thought Link, "Gannon, what have you done!"  
  
"Link, what's going on?!" Mika shouted, trying to make her voice audible over the rumbling.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Link, "but I think I might know. Syrus, you come with me, Mika you have to keep searching for the other two descendants! Don't go anywhere you think may be dangerous, I'll explain everything later, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Said Mika, but her voice lacked her usual enthusiasm.  
  
"We'll meet back at your apartment in an hour, if we're not back by then, just keep waiting. "  
  
Syrus and Link ran towards the explosion site, but when they arrived, even Link was shocked at what he saw.  
  
There was Dinn, God of fire, standing on the ground, carelessly blowing things up at Gannon's command. Above Dinn floated Farore, Nayru, and the demon himself, Gannon.  
  
"Ah Link, I knew you'd come." said Gannon casually; "You may stop now, Dinn."  
  
Link was in such utter shock, that he was completely lost for words. It didn't make any sense. He wasn't surprised that Gannon was there, but the Gods of the Triforce? And not only that, but were carrying out all of Gannon's orders!  
  
Syrus, being the mouthy one he was, shouted, "Hey stupid! Get out of my city!"  
  
Gannon launched a blue ball of energy at Syrus, but Link dashed in front of Syrus, and using the Master's Sword, deflected the blast back at Gannon. This caught Gannon off guard, resulting in a direct blow to his chest. The wind had been knocked out of him, and he was gasping for air.  
  
Link looked at Syrus. He had planned on telling him to keep his mouth shut, but before any words left his mouth, something on Syrus's hand once again caught Link's eye. Both of his hands were glowing, and it was now clearly visible, that Syrus had a Triforce Piece on each of his hands. The single glove that Syrus wore had covered the second piece, but now, it shone through the glove with a golden light.  
  
"What! Two pieces of the Triforce" thought Link, "Th - that, it's not - no way!"  
  
Unfortunately, Link was not the only one to notice this; Gannon saw it as well.  
  
"So, the Triforce has split, has it?" Gannon asked, with an evil grin appearing on his face, "How long did you think it would be before I found out? The boy has the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom, all that's left is my descendant." He then looked to the Gods, "Nayru, I would like you to accompany me in my search for my descendant, Dinn, Farore, kill the one clad in green, save the other for me!" Gannon slowly flew off, with Nayru. Dinn and Farore then turned to Link and Syrus.  
  
"We must find an escape now Syrus! We're no matches for these God's in our current state. Quickly, grab my hand!"  
  
As Syrus grabbed Link's hand, Link pulled a small, glowing-green orb, known as Farore's Wind  
  
"Please still work!" thought Link, because he didn't know if the stone would sill work for him, since the Goddess, Farore, had turned evil. All of the sudden, Link and Syrus seemed to rapidly fade into the air. 


	10. The Final Descendant

The Final Descendant  
  
Link and Syrus ended up inside Mika's apartment, where she was waiting on the two.  
  
"Mika, did you find anything?!" asked Link hurriedly  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but finding just two people in an entire city is impossible!"  
  
"We no longer need two more people, just one. Syrus is the descendant of both Princess Zelda and myself. He has a piece of the Triforce on each of his hands.  
  
"Syrus! Why couldn't you have just told us that!" Mika shouted.  
  
"Hey, don't yell at me, I thought you knew, I figured that I was supposed to have two!"  
  
"I know that it seems impossible to find one person, but don't worry, we will be drawn to them, just as I have always been drawn to the other bearers of the Triforce. Although, we aren't the only ones looking for this descendant, Gannon is as well. We must begin our search immediately."  
  
The trio began to search the city. The streets were crowded, and not only was it difficult to move, but it was extremely difficult to try and see everyone's hands!  
  
As Syrus was walking, someone bumped into him. "Oh! Excuse me!" said the man sincerely  
  
Syrus proceeded to pull out his pistol, and press it against the man's back. "Give me back my wallet asshole." Said Syrus with a calmness one wouldn't have expected.  
  
"W-What?! I don't know what you mean!" said the man, who looked to be about twenty-three years of age.  
  
Syrus cocked the gun with his thumb. "I said give me back my wallet!" he said, now more impatiently.  
  
Just then Gannon appeared, hovering just a few feet above the ground and a few feet away from Syrus and his hostage.  
  
"I see you found my descendant for me!" said Gannon triumphantly.  
  
"What!" screamed Syrus furiously, "It's this guy?! You move and he dies Gannon!"  
  
"Wait Syrus! We need the Triforce piece on his hand! He's useless to us dead! And - we don't even have a reason to kill him!" shouted Link  
  
"All right. How do I get his piece?!"  
  
"You must grab his hand that has the Triforce piece on it!"  
  
Syrus did as he was told, "Okay, what next?!"  
  
"You must feel its energy! Feel its power! Absorb its power! Quickly, we don't have much time, I'll fend off Gannon as long as I can, hurry!  
  
Link withdrew his bow, and prepared a Light Arrow on the string. Once it was pulled back, he used one hand to keep it in place, and drew his sword in the other. Gannon wasn't just going to let himself get hit by a Light Arrow, so Link decided to get creative. He took a running leap of the ground, and as he did, performed a tornado spin with his sword, propelling him upwards. At the peak of his flight, he aimed the Light Arrow at Gannon, and released the bowstring. Gannon never saw Link's move coming and the arrow found its mark.  
  
"Link I got it! I got the piece!" shouted Syrus  
  
All three of the pieces rose off of Syrus's hand, and formed the full Triforce in front of him.  
  
"N - No!" screamed Gannon, "You can't! Dinn, Farore, Nayru!" Gannon called out for his Gods, but it was too late. Link had already laid his fingers upon the golden icon.  
  
"Gods! Hear that of which I desire!" shouted Link firmly, "Let yourselves take on solid form, and aid me in battle against the sorcerer Gannon!"  
  
The Triforce began to glow wildly. Each of its three pieces began to change form. They took on human looking bodies. They looked exactly as Gannon's Gods did, except for their eyes. The eyes of Gannon's Gods were black, and cold, but the eyes of Link's Gods were bright and full of life.  
  
Link and Syrus's hands began to glow, along with Gannon and his descendant's. All of them had used their Triforce pieces to bring to life the Gods, but that, was not what destiny had in store for them. Suddenly, something not even the God's could have foreseen occurred. 


	11. Triforce of Destiny

Thanks guys (and girls) for all the support and stuff. if you need.like. pictures I drew of the character descriptions in this chapter, mail me, I have them and I'll send em to ya.  
  
Triforce of Destiny  
  
Link and Syrus were surrounded but rings of light. It flared out in every direction, whipping the air like a raging wildfire. Gannon and his descendant were also surrounded by light, if light was what you would call it. It was darkness that glowed with an eerie purple color. Each of the four began to slowly lift off of the ground, as if they were marionettes being lifted off stage by the puppet master.  
  
"What-the hell is going-on?" said Mika slowly, she wasn't really talking to anyone in particular.  
  
Syrus and Link began floating towards each other, as did Gannon and his descendant. When their bodies made contact, the light surrounding them grew so bright, nothing could be seen inside of it.  
  
By this time, a large crowd had gathered. TV news reporters were everywhere. Newscasts across the world were broadcasting things like "End of World draws near" and "Super Soldiers created by government" The world was broken, no one knew what to think.  
  
When the light died down, it was an odd scene. Where four people had been floating, there were now only two, and neither of them had been there previously. One of them looked ridiculously similar to Link, and the other, looked just like Gannon.  
  
The one that looked like Link wore no hat, and his clothing was very different. It was a white tunic-tank top, covered partially by a white long sleeved shirt, which was cut diagonally. It went from his right shoulder, to his left waist. Thus, only his right arm was covered. On the same arm that was covered, he wore a single leather gauntlet. The bottom part of the tank top went under his belt, and hung over his pants, much as the bottom of Links tunic always did, except it was longer and cut diagonally at the bottom. Underneath that, he wore semi-baggy khaki pants, which were tucked inside his classic leather boots. On his back, he had the Master's Sword.  
  
The being that resembled Gannon was wearing leather chest armour, with shoulder guards extending from the sides. He had a sash tied around his waist and a body length cape, which was blowing behind him, because of the wind. He wore full leg armour, just as Gannon always did, and leather boots. Attached to his belt, there were two large twin swords.  
  
"W - What, that's impossi-" Mika fell unconscious , but before her head hit the concrete, the being resembling Link was at her side, and caught her. As he was putting her down, she woke up.  
  
"Who are you?" Mika said weakly.  
  
He stood up and looked down upon her. "I am Link and Syrus as one, I am the God, Deitus."  
  
Link and Syrus had fused to form one being, and on his hand was the Triforce of Destiny, The final piece of the Triforce, that could only be awakened when all was chaos. This piece was in the center of the other three pieces.  
  
Gannon had also fused with his descendant, to form the God, Perseus, who also had the Triforce of Destiny on his hand. Both halves of the split Triforce now had the centerpiece filled. The two halves had to be reunited. The battle of the Gods was about to take place.  
  
"There are way to many people here for us to fight." said Deitus, and then he disappeared into thin air, but Perseus knew perfectly well where he had gone. 


	12. Fire Wind and Love

Hey! Sorry about this chapter and the last chapter being kind of short, but I don't think you'll be disappointed.  
  
Fire Wind and Love  
  
Torches hanging from the walls lighted the room that Deitus was in. They didn't provide much light, and so the room was still very dim. The Gods that Link had summoned materialized behind Deitus followed almost immediately by Perseus and his allied Gods.  
  
"That was a nice move of yours, Taking our battle back to Hyrule Castle. Our battle could have caused countless human deaths otherwise. 'Tis a shame, really. Of course, I could just as easily go back and kill them all now, but I'll save that for after I destroy you." said Perseus to Deitus.  
  
"Let Dinn, Faerore and Nayru fight their counterparts first. Only then shall we engage in battle. I want no distractions when we fight." replied Deitus.  
  
"Very well. Let them fight before us. I do think it shall be more interesting that way."  
  
Both of them commanded their God's to fight, and fight they did. The battle raged on for hours, possibly even days, while Perseus and Deitus waited quietly.  
  
Finally Perseus boomed, "I'm tired of this endless waiting! Their power is too evenly matched. If it goes on like this, we will never fight!"  
  
"Call off your Gods, and I shall call off mine." Deitus offered.  
  
"If that is how it must be, then so be it! Let the outer three pieces reunite, then our battle shall truly decide the fate of the universe!" said Perseus.  
  
Each of the six dueling Gods were ordered to become once with their counterparts. This was done, and when it was done, the Gods once again sealed their power away in the Triforce. The three outer pieces of the Triforce had been reunited. All that was left was the two halves of the Triforce of Destiny.  
  
"Are you ready for death?" asked Perseus mockingly.  
  
"Yes." Replied Deitus, "I don't care if I'm destroyed, I don't care if all of Hyrule is destroyed! Just as long as you die with it." There was a confidence in his voice that let Perseus know that he meant what he said.  
  
"You fool!" shouted Perseus as he drew his twin blades.  
  
"I may be a fool, but I'm ready for you!" said Deitus as he drew the Master's Sword. 


	13. The Last Battle

The Last Battle  
  
Deitus held the Master's Sword in one in his right hand, leaving the other hand free. He rushed in and attempted an overhead strike, but Perseus countered by crossing his Twin Swords above his head. While Perseus was blocking the attack, Deitus took his free hand, and shot Perseus in the face with an energy blast. The blast hit Perseus so hard, that it knocked him backwards a few feet, and then he fell to the ground. Deitus flew down to him and began slashing furiously. Perseus was able to block most of the swings, but one of them caused Perseus to lose partial usage of his left arm. He finally rolled aside, and got behind Deitus. The second that Deitus turned around, Perseus delivered a swift blow to his stomach, then two more to his face. Perseus picked up Deitus by his throat, and threw him against the wall. He flew to where Deitus was lying, and tried to bring his swords down upon him, but Deitus blocked, and pushed forward at the same time. This threw Perseus off balance, giving Deitus time to stand up.  
  
This Swordplay went on for a long time, and even they, being Gods, were beginning to grow weary.  
  
Perseus wasn't going to just keep this up, so he thought of a plan. He rushed at Deitus, acting as if he would sweep at his legs, but the second he brought his sword back, he disappeared. This left Deitus blocking nothing. He reappeared almost instantaneously, floating high in the air, holding Mika in his outstretched arm.  
  
"Oh no! Look what I've got! Come any closer, and I might accidentally drop her!"  
  
"Leave her out of this! You said you wouldn't hurt any of them until I was destroyed!"  
  
"I said I wouldn't kill all of them until you were destroyed, and I'm not killing all of them, just one of them!"  
  
"You fiend!" screamed Deitus as he made the mistake of rushing at Perseus.  
  
"Oh well. She dies." Perseus said as he dropped Mika.  
  
Deitus warped below her to catch her. That was his second mistake. He caught Mika, but while he had his hands full he was hit by a powerful energy blast. He used his remaining strength to fly Mika to safety, and then he collapsed.  
  
Perseus took his time getting to Deitus. He slowly floated down to he ground, and then walked over to him. He kicked him until he rolled onto his back, and then thrust one of his swords into Deitus's shoulder. The pain was excruciating, so much that when he tried to scream, no sounds came out.  
  
He rolled around on the ground for several minutes, with the sword still in his shoulder, until Perseus was content with watching him struggle, and pulled the sword out. That hurt almost as badly as when he was stabbed in the first place.  
  
"I've failed. It's a-all over." thought Deitus, but then he remembered something, "The bottles of coffee! I still have the bottles of coffee! That should give me enough energy!"  
  
Deitus pulled out one of the bottles. "And just what is that?" Perseus inquired.  
  
Deitus did not answer, but drank the coffee as quickly as he could. When he was done he sighed, but it was a happy sigh. He could feel his energy replenishing.  
  
"Wow! I feel a whole lot better now!" said Deitus, almost cheerily, "Want some?" Perseus just stared at him blankly. "Because if you do," Deitus continued, "that's just too damn bad!" and then he threw the bottle at the wall, shattering it.  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me?" asked Perseus, but now there were only shreds of confidence in his voice, and even those were now fading. One might say his confidence had even been replaced by fear.  
  
"I know I can defeat you. You barely have any energy left, and I feel like I just woke up from a good night's sleep!" Deitus began to walk towards Perseus slowly. Perseus attempted to attack, but he ended up getting both of his swords knocked out of his hands. In one rapid movement, Deitus leaped forward, and pierced Perseus's chest armour. He continued to push the blade further into the wound, until it had gone completely through him. In another rapid move, he withdrew the blade, and put it back in its scabbard. Perseus was on the ground, grabbing at his chest, gasping for air.  
  
"Y-Y-You c-cant kill m-me" Perseus managed to say.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell by the way your flailing around dying that I'll never be able to kill you!" said Deitus sarcastically.  
  
"I will rise again." Perseus said in his dying breath.  
  
"May you die and never return. May you spend an eternity in utter darkness, with no one to keep you company but yourself."  
  
The Triforce of Destiny rose off of Deitus's hand, at the same time, it rose off of Perseus's hand. The two pieces glided toward each other, and when they touched, there was a blinding flash.  
  
Sitting on the ground, were Mika, Link, and Syrus. Link was the first to stand up, and as he looked around, he saw the tall buildings, and the cars going by in the streets. The sky was a brilliant blue color, like the skies of Hyrule often were. He looked down at the sleeping Syrus, "Syrus! Syrus! Wake up, we did it!"  
  
"Huh? What?" said Syrus groggily.  
  
"Syrus! We did it, Gannon is dead! We're back in 2003 now! Wake up Mika!"  
  
Syrus looked at Mika, "Mika! We're back home! We're back home!"  
  
"What? We're home?! Finally!" shouted Mika, overjoyed to be back, "What do you say we go back to my apartment, and talk about all this over a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Syrus.  
  
"Of corse!" chimed in Link  
  
"You know what," Said Syrus, "I never did get my damn wallet back."  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! The sequel will be up soon! Oh yeah, be on the lookout for a short chapter telling what happens right after this! 


	14. The Aftermath

The Aftermath  
  
Okay, this took a little longer for me to post than I thought it would, mainly because I'm working on a story line for the SEQUEL! So, here's just a short chapter just telling you what happens after "Dark Day and Age" if I leave you wondering something, it's most likely because I've tied it into the sequel somehow and don't want you to know it yet! After the destruction of Gannon, Mika and Syrus got together, and had a child. It was a boy, and they named it Lyrin. Link became more fascinated with the new world he was in, and began to learn all about it. As for the sequel, I'll give you one really small sneak peek: Lyrin. That's all I've got to say, be watching for the sequel! 


End file.
